Xia Brookside
| birth_place = Leicester, Leicestershire | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dean Allmark Robbie Dynamite Robbie Brookside WWE Performance Center | debut = 16 May 2015 | retired = }} Xia Brooks (16 October 1999) is a female British professional wrestler best known by her ring name Xia Brookside. She is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) performing on its NXT developmental brand. Before signing with with the WWE, Brookside spent four years on the British independent circuit in promotions including International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Southside Wrestling Entertainment, Kamikaze Pro and many others. Xia is a second-generation professional wrestler following her father Robbie Brookside who works as a trainer at the WWE Performance Center. Professional wrestling career Early career (2015-2018) First debuting as a valet in 2014, Brookside later entered the wrestling ring during May 2015, debuting in First Class Wrestling. From there, Brookside went on to spend four years on the independent circuit, wrestling in promotions including International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Pro Wrestling Ulster, German Wrestling Federation, Tidal Championship Wrestling, Shropshire Wrestling Alliance and many others throughout the United Kingdom and internationally in other countries. Brookside spent two years in Japan's World Wonder Ring Stardom during 2017-2018. She also wrestled for Kamikaze Pro for three years from 2016-2018. During her early career, Brookside won the PWU Women's Championship and IPW:UK Women's Championship. Although she is signed to WWE's NXT UK brand, Brookside still makes appearances in British promotions. After her matches during the NXT UK Tapings in October 2018, Brookside competed in Southside Wrestling Entertainment's 2018 SWE Queen Of The Ring Tournament on 9 November, during which she was eliminated in the First Round by Portuguese wrestler Shanna. On 10 November, she and tag partner Sean Kustom as team Jawdroppers successfully retained the SWE Tag Team Championship in a title match against Mike Bailey & Veda Scott. On 11 November during the SWE The Joseph Conners Experience Show, Team Jawdroppers retained the SWE Tag Team titles, defeating Shane Taylor & Shanna. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Mae Young Classic (2018) Brookside debuted as a participant of the second annual Mae Young Classic, where she was eliminated in the first round by Io Shirai. During the 9 August 2018 Mae Young Classic Tapings, Brookside teamed with Jessie Elaban and MJ Jenkins in a tag match defeating Allysin Kay, Reina Gonzalez & Vanessa Kraven. NXT (2018-present) During the 25 August NXT UK tapings, Brookside's first match was during the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship Tournament where she was eliminated in the opening round by the eventual tournament winner Rhea Ripley. During the following night's NXT UK tapings, Brookside teamed with Millie McKenzie in a tag match defeating Charlie Morgan & Killer Kelly. Two months later, Brookside returned for the 14 October NXT UK tapings during which she lost a singles match to Jinny. Personal life Brookside is the daughter of English professional wrestler Robbie Brookside. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Brookside Bomb / Brooksey Bomb (Iconoclasm) **Let's Go! - Bulldog **Rainbow Maker- flying facebuster **Diving Crossbody **Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors **Frankensteiner **Jawbreaker **Corner Double Knee Attack *'Teams and stables' **The Angelics - with Erin Angel **The Jawdroppers - with Sean Kustom *'Entrance Music' **Dune - Are you ready to fly *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'Empress Pro Wrestling' **Empress Pro Invitational (2016) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #91 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pro Wrestling Ulster' **PWU Women's Championship (1 time) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Sean Kustom External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1999 births Category:2015 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Bellatrix alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Exposure Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Britannia Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Wave Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Just Do Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empress Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:DEFY Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster